Good Morning, Hokage-sama
by ThisRiceEater
Summary: A fluffy little one-shot: Naruto and Hinata share a lazy morning in bed together.


**So one day, my wonderful imagination that never lets me have a good night's sleep decided to play to me a little fluffy scene of Naruto and Hinata together. This here is my interpretation of my imagination's storytelling in words for your reading pleasure.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

A sudden surge of freshly brewed energy roused Naruto from his slumber. He felt a familiar weight on his arm and on his shoulder. Straight away he smiled, knowing what it was. Or rather, who it was that was pressing down on him, not that he minded. He opened his eyes and turned his head to find himself staring into the face of one Hyuuga Hinata.

The sight of her made Naruto feel all giddy inside. She was still very much asleep. With the bright light of the morning sun creeping through the curtains, he was able to clearly see her and her expression of peace and comfort; her sleeping face. He couldn't help but smile at the display next to him. In his mind, her sleeping face was her second most beautiful expression, topped only by her warm, genuine smile. She looked like a sleeping angel. Naruto rolled onto his side and with his free hand brushed away a stray lock of hair that threated to irritate her nose, which would cause her to sneeze herself awake. He couldn't have that happening. In doing so, he took the opportunity to stroke her long, luscious threads. Her hair, albeit a tad bit messy from her sleep, felt more like silky sheets than a mass of individual strands. The absence of hair on her face made obvious her flawlessly smooth skin. Naruto could not help himself but to stroke her cheek and feel the smoothness of her pale skin against his fingers.

He reached his arm around Hinata and gently pulled her closer to himself. His face was filled with the hair that stuck up along her scalp as her face nuzzled up against his upper chest, but he didn't mind the slight irritation on his face much. He was able to take in her alluring scent more easily this way. He breathed in heartily; lavender. He let out a satisfied sigh as he began to work her hair out of his face.

Naruto had woken up a few minutes before their alarm was set to go off. He had adjusted his internal body clock to do this every morning. That was because times like this were one of the only times during the day that he would be able to truly take in Hinata's beauty. He was the Hokage. As Hokage, he was forced to commit long hours to work, with very little time to spend for his own pleasure. Nine times out of ten, he would arrive home some time past midnight, with a lonely dinner in the fridge ready to be warmed up and his beloved already fast asleep. Being already well past sundown, he was not able to see her when he finally crawled into bed after a long day. It was much too dark for that. So being able to take in Hinata's beauty and soak up her presence was well worth losing a few extra minutes of sleep.

After a moment he pulled back slightly so that he could get another view of her face; as peaceful and comfortable as ever. He couldn't help but smirk to himself. He thought himself to be the luckiest man in the world, for being able to wake up next to such a gorgeous woman every morning. After many long years of hard work and fighting, it was as though there was some divine presence that decided to lead him to her, only to find Hinata welcoming him with open arms. Of course, she had always loved him; ever since they were children in fact. How he had been oblivious to it all those years was beyond Naruto. But on second thought, considering how often he was called an idiot, or stupid, over the years, it somehow no longer surprised him.

Suddenly, the alarm blared a near deafening ring. Naruto closed his eyes and relaxed his body as Hinata began to rouse. He never told Hinata that he woke up before the alarm every morning just so he could take in her attractive features. She would probably become very self-conscious and embarrassed and begin trying to wake up before him if he were to tell her. Behind his closed eyes, Naruto heard his beloved inhale sharply and felt her body tense up as she lifted her arms out from under the sheets. He felt Hinata twist her body around in order to make sure the damn racket ceased itself before she sat up stretched her rested body. Naruto slowly opened his eyes and looked up to find her already looking down at him from her upright position. Their eyes locked for a moment before she smiled at him. Captivated by her mysterious eyes, Naruto simply smiled right back up at her. She was gorgeous.

Hinata leaned down toward the young Hokage, reaching an arm across his body and lightly pinning him down into the bed. Her long hair fell like dark curtains beside both sides of Naruto's face and splayed across the pillows. With their eyes still locked, she leaned in closer and closer to the man's face. The gap between them became smaller and smaller to the point that they could feel each other's breaths on their faces. They stayed like that for a moment, soaking up their close proximity to one another. Then finally, Hinata broke the silence.

"Good morning, Hokage-sama," she said in an almost flirtatious tone.

Naruto smirked before responding in a similar manner, "Good morning, Hyuuga-sama."

And then the gap between them closed. Hinata closed her eyes as she leaned in and pressed her soft, plump lips to Naruto's rougher ones. Their lips moved against each other while they gasped for breath as their kiss dragged on, grew more heated and more passionate. Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him, allowing her toned body to mould against his own. Hinata cupped her hands on both his cheeks, no longer needing to keep her body suspended above Naruto's. Naruto rolled onto his side, taking Hinata with him. He brushed her hair away from her face before bringing it behind her head, pulling her in slightly to deepen the kiss. Hinata now had her arms wrapped around his neck and she too pulled him in.

Hinata felt Naruto prod his tongue at her lips. She parted her plump couplets and allowed him access. Naruto's tongue eagerly plunged in, exploring her warm mouth, but was met with resistance in the form of Hinata's tongue. Their tongues danced together as they seemingly fought for dominance in their passionate embrace. They parted for a brief moment to catch their breath before going in again. This time it was less heated, their tongues kept to themselves as they settled down. They finally parted and Hinata nuzzled her face against Naruto's chest. Naruto rested his chin atop her head and sighed contently.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata said quietly after a long moment of silence.

"Hm?"

"You're going to be busy today, aren't you?" she asked.

"Yeah," Naruto said regrettably, "I will be."

"You better get ready then," Hinata said as she reluctantly began to peel herself from Naruto's embrace, "or you'll be late."

But Naruto tightened his grip on her, not letting her go and instead pulled her closer. He planted a kiss onto her forehead before looking her straight in the eyes.

"I'm sure they won't miss me for another few hours," Naruto simply said.

He quickly kissed Hinata on the lips before he settled into a comfortable position and began to doze off once again. Hinata chuckled briefly before she nuzzled up against him and she too let sleep consume her.

* * *

**There you have it. First time writing something like this. What did you think of it? Reviews are most welcome.**


End file.
